


I think he loves you

by LaPlume2Azure



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Dad!James, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, James is a softie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPlume2Azure/pseuds/LaPlume2Azure
Summary: "Q knows that 007 had many secrets... Except for that one !"When Q discovered that Bond is a single father of a teenager, he does not know what to think about the charming secret agent. Meanwhile, Seijuro (aka James Jr) notices that the Quartermaster had a crush on his father...Looks like MI6 is going to witness a new mess - again !
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. A normal day in a London flat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The 00Q Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+00Q+Community).



"This morning is quite grey, even for May."

** That's what the man thought while preparing breakfast for him and the other person who lived with him in his comfortable flat. As he poured some coffee in his cup, he heard soft footsteps on the floor, and a young man appeared, rubbing his eyes and yawning. **

"Good morning, _oto-san_ (father)"

"Good morning, son. Did you slept well?"

"Yes. Even if I am not pleased to be in class today!"

** The man stopped to drink and looked at his son, with a concerned frown on his face. **

"Did something went wrong with your classmates?"

"Oh no, dad: nothing bad happened! It's just that I have Biology class today, and I am not enthusiastic!"

T ** he man let a relieved sigh escape from his lips: he would be terribly mad if someone ever laid a finger on his flesh and blood. **

"Alright: and why did Biology bother you? According to your report, you had good marks in this subject!"

"Yes, I know. But the teacher is soooo boring !"

** The father chuckled: on this point, his lovely son gets a lot from him. Brillant but easily bored by his instructors. And that was maybe one of the few things he gave him. **

** Both were tall, but James was quite muscular, tanned, had blond hair and piercing blue eyes, whereas his son was slender, pale, had black hair and soft dark eyes. His Japanese inheritance, with no doubt: after all, he gets it from his mother... **

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Mh? Oh yes, I'm okay, don't worry..."

"You were thoughtful. I was wondering if something bothered you !"

"No, everything is fine. Finish your breakfast and get ready: I'll bring you to school in 30 minutes."

** Finishing his cup, the teenager raised from his seat and went to the bathroom while James finishes cleaning up the table. Something he would not think to do many years ago. But that was before he met Kissy Suzuki. **

** It happened during a mission in Japan 16 years ago. He was supposed to stop Blofeld's minions' plan with his friend Tiger Tanaka, the head of Japanese secret services. He hid in a small fishermen village, helped by a young woman named Kissy, an Ama diver. Slowly, they began a romantic affair, but duty called him back, and he had to left her behind...  **

** Until 8 years later, when Tiger told him that Kissy passed away from ovarian cancer, and Bond was not the only one who mourned her: she left him a child, their child. A son she named Seijuro but nicknamed James, like his father. **

** The surprise was an understatement to describe Bond's feelings at this moment: he was a father, and she never told him!  **

** Maybe because she knew that they would be easy targets for James' enemies. It would also explain why she raised him alone, with the help of her family and Tiger's financial and friendly support. **

** James met his son for the first time after the funeral: a young boy, dressed in a little black suit, sitting on a chair, silent but with tears rolling on his cheeks. At this very moment, the British agent made himself a promise: he would do everything for his son... **

** Even if he was unsure of his paternal competencies, James never regretted his choice: his boy was a sweet, loving, smart, and kind child who grew up to be a calm, polite, smiling, and clever young man. Every day with his son brought him happiness and chastised away his loneliness. **

"Father? I am ready !"

"Here we go, young man!"

** 15 minutes later, they were in front of a high school. Seijuro went out of the car and waved : **

"Have a nice day, father.  _ Gokineyo  _ (Have a nice day)"

" _ Ja matane _ (See you later)".

** After watching his flesh and blood walking to class, James started his car and drove to his next destination: a large building located in the heart of London. Once his Aston Martin parked in the underground parking lot, he went to the upper levels. After seven minutes of walking through the corridors, he arrived in front of a place he knew well: the Q branch. **

** He entered and noticed the presence of a slender young man who was working on his computer, his brown eyes focused on the screen and his brown curls messed as always. **

** Smiling, he went towards him and said **

"Good morning, dear Quartermaster."

** The young man sighed and raised his head, with a sarcastic smile on his face: **

"Here comes trouble, again... Good morning, 007. How can I help you today ?"

Here's the first chapter. What do you think about it?

Comments are welcomed


	2. Chapter 2 : What kind of man he is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q never thought he would discover this side of Bond's personality. Until today...

** During the morning, Bond trained hard with some rookies freshly graduated from the military academy: it looked like some boys needed to know where their place was. And no, he wasn't retired yet. **

** After that, he took a shower and once cleaned, he went to M's office, where he met Eve, sitting at her desk : **

"Greetings, 007. How's the day?"

"Pretty good... But no as good as you, Miss Moneypenny!"

"Flattery will bring you nowhere, Mr. Bond." **smiled the woman.**

** It was a little game they both started when they worked together in Turkey. Some mixture of courtesy and flirt, but nothing serious happened between them. It was just only for fun and nothing else. **

** Suddenly, the door opened, and Tanner appeared, files on his hand : **

"Good afternoon, 007. Mallory is waiting for you."

"Thanks, Tanner."

** The secret agent entered and faced Gareth Mallory, aka M, his chief. **

"Good afternoon, Bond. Please, take a seat."

** The blonde man sat and waited for his superior. **

"What's the matter, M?"

"No important matter... Except maybe your last masterstroke in Thailand. Seriously, did you need to start a fire in a military casern?"

"I needed some distraction for the enemies... And it seemed to work, as I am in front of you!"

"Very funny, 007. But Thailand is not the main subject of our interview. The thing is, according to one of our agents, the leader of the American Nazi Movement, Steve Burkley, landed in London two days ago. The CIA feared he is going to prepare for a new attack. The latest news tells us that he is currently staying in a suite in a hotel near the Thames. Do I need to explain?"

"I don't think so... Give me a few hours, and everything will be cleared !"

"I give you free rein... Now, clean this mess once and for all !"

"At your orders, sir !" ** answered Bond, who rose from his chair and headed to the door.  **

** But as he was about to turn the knob, M asked : **

"By the way, Bond... How is your son?"

** The agent turned and answered quietly : **

"He is fine, Sir. Thanks for asking !"

** Then he exited the place and went to his car. Ten minutes later, he was on a rooftop, his sniper rifle loaded and pointed towards a window. Like the falcon, he stayed still, waiting for his prey. **

** Suddenly, his phone rang. He picked up his cellular and answered : **

"Hello?"

"**Dad?**"

"Seijuro? Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed in class now? Literature, if I remembered well..."

"** _Sumimasen_ (Sorry). Did I bother you at your office?**"

"No, don't worry. But you didn't answer my question..."

"**Well, the teacher is absent today, so I finish earlier. And as I did not have other classes today, I thought we could have lunch together. What do you think?**"

"Well, why not? But I would probably be late: I have a big file to handle."

"**Alright, I understand. Well, see you later, father.**"

"See you later, son."

** He hung up before focusing back on his target, who appeared in front of the window, sipping a glass of whiskey. Bond noticed the infamous staviska tattoed on his neck, a sign that let no doubt about his ideology. **

** His finger slowly laid on the trigger, and then he pulled it. The bullet went through the window, breaking it, and finished his race in the man's skull. Through the goggle, James watched the man collapse, the glass breaking and spilling the whiskey. **

"Damn, what a waste !"  ** smiled Bond, who left the rooftop.  **

** On his way, he phoned Tanner: **

"Tanner? Can you tell M that the job is done: Burkley is no more!"

"**Alright, 007, nice job! You can go back!**"

** Meanwhile, Seijuro headed to the MI6 building, eager to spend more time with his dad. He knew what kind of work his father does. Indeed, his mother told him, when he was younger, that he was a brave man who had to travel to save the world from bad guys. Unfortunately, to protect his family from getting hurt, he did not live with them in Japan. **

** Even if the teenager learned the truth after Kissy died, he never blamed his father for his absence: in fact, he was happy to know him, and James always managed to spend time with him. And the most important thing: he loved him. He can feel it when James looked at him: there were so much tenderness and affection in his eyes that made Seijuro feel he belonged somewhere. **

** He entered the massive building and went through the corridors until he went into a room full of computers and mechanics. Turning his head, he saw a young man with curled dark hair and glasses working on a new device. Slowly approaching, he asked politely : **

"Excuse me, Sir. Could you...?"

"I warn you, Double O Trouble, if you dared bring my equipment shattered, I will... Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was someone else."

"I should apologize: I never mean to disturb you in your work."

"Nevermind. And what can I do for you, Mr?"

"Seijuro... Oh, and you must be Quentin, aka Q. My father told me a lot about you!"

** The Quartermaster smiled: so someone was interested in him? What news... **

"Really? And what did he told you, if you don't mind..."

"He said you're a genius, a brilliant person !"

"He must be exaggerating..."  ** muttered Q, even if he can't help but blush like a tomato. **

"I don't think so... He said that it's thanks to your work that he can stay alive during his missions!"

** That statement surprised Quentin: is the father's boy a secret agent? He did not remind that the special agents had families... **

"Interesting... And may I know who is your father?"

** As Seijuro was about to answer, Tanner and Bond entered. **

"You did a good job, Bond. Everything went perfectly: I think you deserve some vacations!"

"Thanks, Bill..."

** James stopped when he saw his son. Even if he was surprised, he was quite happy Seijuro tried to surprise him. **

"Seijuro? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, dad. I just wanted to see you... and I hope we can have lunch together!"

** Q and Tanner stood, flabbergasted: among all the agents, Bond was the last one they expected to have a child... And that's why Q screamed in surprise : **

"HOW COULD IT BE? BOND, DARE TO EXPLAIN HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU BE A FATHER?"


	3. Mr Bond's soft side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation could not hurt... but make the Quartermaster swoon for sure!

** James and Seijuro turned their gaze towards Q, surprised to hear him scream like this. Suddenly, Tanner managed to stutter: **

"Bond... Tell me seriously: is this young boy... your son?"

** Bond looked at the two men and answered: **

"Yes. Even if we don't look like each other, this young man is my flesh and blood. But let's do it properly: gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my son, Seijuro. And if you don't dare to ask, yes, he is half-Japanese, and I don't care about what you'll say!"

"We never doubted about your blood link, but seriously, 007... How could an irresponsible man like you be able to raise a child?" ** asked Tanner. **

** Outraged, Seijuro stood for his father: **

"How dare you say that? My father is a good man: he cared a lot about me..."

** James gently patted his son on the shoulder, making him stop. **

"It's alright, Seijuro: you don't have to justify me!"

** At this moment, Eve and M entered the room, and the woman smiled at Seijuro before embraced him into a hug: **

"Hello, handsome. How are you today?"

"Ah, Eve-san. I'm glad to see you!"

"My, my. Looks like someone grew up!"  ** chuckled M, who shared a handshake with the teenager. **

"Wait a minute... You know about him ?"  ** asked Q, puzzled. **

"Well... Bond told us about his son when Miss Suzuki died. He wanted to be sure that someone will look after Seijuro if something bad happened..."  ** explained Mallory. **

"And I never knew it... until today !"  ** muttered Tanner, still shocked. **

"Consider it done. Now, lady and gentleman, if you don't mind, I promised my son that we'll have lunch together. Have a nice day !"

"Goodbye, everyone !"  ** politely said Seijuro. **

** Father and son exited the room, James'arm around Seijuro's shoulders. **

** Q asked M and Eve: **

"Be honest: you two were going to tell us about this boy one day?"

"Well... Bond is quite protective towards him, and I can understand - I don't think he will be able to endure another loss. So, he told us that fewer people will know about Seijuro, better it would be."  ** explained Moneypenny. **

"Now you're aware of Seijuro's existence, I do not need to remind you that it is highly confidential. Am I clear ?"

"ABSOLUTELY SIR!"  ** answered both Q and Tanner. **

** Satisfied, M exited the room, followed by Eve.  **

** Shortly after, Tanner went back to his office, muttering : **

"How could this happen? A mini Bond, seriously?"

** As for Q, he did not know what to think: since he started to work with 007, he only knew him as a cocky, arrogant - but also super handsome and charming - secret agent. But Bond as a dad? That's interesting... **

** Tapping on his computer, he geolocalised Bond's phone in a restaurant near Vauxhall Bridge. Pressing a button, he was able to look through the CCTV, focusing on James and Seijuro and hacked Bond's phone, so he would follow the conversation between the father and son. And that's what he heard: **

"So, how was your day?"

"Pretty good: I got an A+ in Maths!"

"Nice job. You worked hard on this test!"

"Yes... But I wanted so much to have a good report."

"Why?"

** The teenager looked down on his plate, shyly muttering: **

"Because I want you to be proud of me!"

** At this moment, Q saw something that he would never expect from Bond: he saw the blonde man stretching his hand and gently touched Seijuro's cheek, a tender look in his piercing blue eyes. **

"Son, the last thing I want from you is to mess up your health or your self-confidence just to prove your cleverness. I already know that you're a brilliant, smart, and lovely young man. And I'm so grateful to be your father, Seijuro. So, don't worry: even if you got a B, C, or no matter what, I am, and I always be proud of you. Get it?"

"Yes, dad!"

** Q was sure: his heart melted in a puddle of chocolate. He never saw this side of Bond: so tender, so loving... Now, he would never doubt James's capacity to be a good father. Smiling, he decided to let the two enjoying their lunch in privacy and went back to repair the device he was working on... **

** Meanwhile, Seijuro told his father: **

"You know, I met your Quartermaster today. He is a nice guy..."

"Yes. Even if you never met Q when he is pissed off because of me... But I agree: he is a nice person!"

** This answer made the teenager grinning from ear to ear: **

"I knew it!"

"What?"  ** asked his father as he was drinking his coffee. **

"Dad, don't fool me: I saw it in your eyes... You're in love with Q!"

** James spat his coffee, making his son laugh. **

"What the hell? For God's sake, Seijuro: I like him, but not to that point !"

"Seriously, Dad: why are you not dating this guy? I mean, you have the right to love another man! And you two would make a nice pair!"

"Seijuro, I would not date Q because I have no romantic feels for him... At least, I appreciate your open mind, but please, let's not go further on this subject, okay?"

"At your orders, Dad!"  ** smiled his son. **

** At the same time, Q went back to his flat. As he opened the door, he was greeted by his two cats: one, with the black fur, was named Ruby, and the other one, a Chartreux, Sapphire, as it got soft blue eyes. The two pets mewed and purred at the sight of their owner: **

"Looks like you two are happy to see me!"

** He put his bag on the couch and fed the two cats. While doing it, he could not help but think about Bond and his son. The boy was nice and polite... but the one who occupied every thought of Q was James: this living embodiment of strength and bravery was also able to love and care. If he was not the perfection itself, well, he was close to it... **

** He sighed and asked his cats : **

"Seriously, why am I not dating this guy ?"


	4. Knowing the son to reach the father...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Seijuro decided to pay a visit to his father, he had an idea in his mind...

** Two days later, Seijuro went to the MI6 building, two boxes of food in his bag. He wanted to share a meal with his father. Instead of going into a restaurant, he preferred having their lunch in his father's office. He entered the building and went through the corridors, politely saluting the other agents. **

** As he was near his father's office, he saw the Q branch and noticed Quentin working on his computer while sipping his tea in his favorite cup.  **

** Gently knocking on the door, the teenager saluted politely: **

"Greetings, Quentin-san. May I enter?"

** The scientist turned around and smiled: **

"Look who's here! Hello, Seijuro: you can come in!"

** The young man entered the room, put his bag on a chair, and open it, revealing the two boxes. **

"What is it?"  ** asked Q. **

"This my dad and I's lunch. I think it would be nice to bring him something to eat..."

"Well, why not? But if you don't mind, could you put those boxes on the other table? M will get pissed if you spill some sauce on those scandalously expensive computers."

"Of course !"

** Once the boxes on the table, the young man sat next to Q, looking with wonder at this impressive amount of technology.  **

** After a couple of minutes, he asked : **

"What do you look at, precisely ?"

"Well... I am watching the national network, just in case I have to prevent an attack!"

"And how many did you stopped?"

"Oh, I don't know... I had stopped counting now! But without your father, some of them would have caused serious disasters!"

** Struggling to hide his smile, Seijuro answered: **

"That's funny because he said the same thing about you !"

Q could not help but blush like a tomato:

"Di... Did he ?"

"Absolutely!"

** The two men talked for a long time, speaking about technology and many subjects, and they were still talking when Bond entered the room. **

** 007 could not stop smiling as he watched the two most important men of his life standing next to each other and like they know each other for a long time. **

** Suddenly, Seijuro turned his head and waved to his dad: **

" _ Ohayo _ , dad!"

"Hello, son. Oh, and good morning Q !"

"G... Good morning, 007."

"What are you doing here, Seijuro?"

"I thought we could have lunch together, but instead of going to a restaurant, I bring you homemade meals !"

** James laughed a bit: **

"Well, I guess I cannot refuse this offer!"

** He asked Quentin: **

"Do you want to eat with us, Q?"

"Me?"

"No, Moneypenny. Of course, you are our guest."

** While the two men discussed, Seijuro witnessed the whole scene, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. He could see the glint in Q's eyes when he talked with James, and 007 had some kind of tenderness in his gaze. It seems that the two agents liked each other very much... **

** James Bond turned his head and noticed the smile on his son's face. He feared what the boy had in his mind... **

"What's so funny, young man?"

"Nothing, except that I understand why Eve said you two acted like an old married couple!"

"WHAT ?" ** screamed the two agents. **

"That's what she said... And I kind of agree with her because even if you're bickering a lot, I can see you care about each other!"

** Bond tried to scold his son but failed miserably as a smile came across his lips: **

"Don't be so imaginative, young man! Q and I had just a good professional relationship!"

"Well, unless you did not bring back your equipment in a million pieces !"

"But I thought you liked jigsaw pieces, dear Quartermaster!"

"Not when the said puzzle costs billions of pounds, you blockhead!"

** Seijuro tried to stifle his laugh.  **

** Unfortunately, the two men glanced at him with curiosity : **

"Looks like someone has fun. Isn't it Seijuro?"

"Sorry, Q. But it was funny, indeed. So, dad, can we have this lunch, or do you want to continue this charming chat?"

"Alright, son. Let's eat! And you join us, Quentin!"

"Guess I don't have the choice..."

** The three sat and started to eat. **

** During the meal, Q could not help but glance at the pair laughing and chatting while eating. At this moment, Q saw the same spark in Bond's eyes when he looked at his son. He smiled: seeing James happy was a pleasant view... **

** Little did he know that Bond gazed at him sometimes. James could not help but admire his slender silhouette, his long and elegant hands, his curled hair, and his mesmerizing brown eyes. Even if they bickered a lot, the 007 agent knew he could count on his quartermaster... **

** While eating, Seijuro looked at the two men with a slight smile on his face. Nevermind how many times his dear father would deny it, he knew that the secret agent loved the genius. Now, he had to think about a plan to match them: it like he would need help from Eve... **


End file.
